secrets
by Klow7
Summary: Kagami has a dilemma-He is a rich young master and popular at school, yet a closet otaku. What will happen when he meet someone unreachable who is also interested in his favorite manga? Kagakuro one-sided Kisekuro and other... Surprises. Rated for language and soft yaoi.


Kagami would often a time try to convince himself he had real friends. Sure, his bedroom walls were so full of posters you couldn't even see the color of the wallpaper, and sure, he sat on his bed which was spread out with all sorts of books, manga and snacks mainly, but do hobbies honestly make a person? Okay, well, maybe it did have a big deciding factor in the matter, but most certainly not entirely! At least he tried to convince himself of that… So, that brings us to the true problem here, how do you tell if a friend is true or not?

Kagami Taiga, one of the most popular kids at Yukimura high school was having a dilemma. He was an Otaku. A hardcore one. Now, don't be mistaken, nobody knew of this obsession, nobody besides his parents and a couple of the maids. Thats right, not only was he a closet Otaku, but he was also a young master. So within his not so complicated life laid the real issue that it had taken him forever to notice-he had no true friends. Sure, there were people who got close to him for multiple reasons-he was good at sports, he was generally good looking and he was rich, what was there not to like? But, nobody knew the true him, so could any of them even really be called real friends? What if he broke the news to them and they rejected him? Stopped hanging out with him even? He wouldn't be able to stand that! So he had decided not to tell anyone-he'd never even shown anyone his room, but, as he sat all alone on his bed after rejecting Karaoke that night with the newest volume of _the man_ laying idly on his chest, he wondered if this big secret was really a good thing.

* * *

It was a Monday. Monday's were a casual day and, much like every other day, Kagami was surrounded by boys and girls alike. They all flooded him with casual conversation, to which he casually responded. From the girls it would usually be dreamy sighs and sudden flirtatious remarks, while the boys would talk about perverted teenage stuff and sports. Life in junior high was good. Kagami looked at the four blank faces in front of him-he could remember two of their names and that was as good as his poor memory stretched. The tall bluenette talking obnoxiously loud directly in front of him was Aomine Daiki, a star of both the basketball and lacrosse teams. He was in their class, but he didn't seem to pay attention at all, so Kagami figured he only showed up to class so he could remain on the sports teams. The other face his brain could surprisingly put a name to was Kise Ryouta, one of the rare blonde haired kids who also worked for a modeling agency. He was quite the character if Kagami did say so himself. The teen would often a time be filled to the brim with uncontrollable energy and tag a cchi onto the end of nearly everyone who could tolerate him's name.

The red head was having a hard time figuring out something though. The atmosphere-something was different. His eyes scanned the class room from his seat, but nothing seemed unusual. It wasn't until the teacher had slammed open the classroom's paper door and announced his presence that Kagami had a slight idea at what was going on. There was a new student. A small bluenette tagging along at the teacher's heels. Kagami's eyebrows knit themselves together across his forehead. Something was definitely weird about that kid. Everyone who had previously been at his desk seemed to think so too, because they all slowly creeped back to their own desks while keeping their eyes locked on the new kid.

"Class representative." The teacher called. A thin brunette girl with a glossy bowl cut and thick framed glasses rose from here seat and sheepishly called out the daily 'rise and bow' routine before plopping back down. The teacher then proceeded to pick up a snapped white piece of chalk and write down the new students name. Kagami's face scrunched up even further and he eyed the new student as murmurs made their way throughout the class room in record timing.

_This kid… He's really weird._ The redhead stared at the kid with accusing eyes. He was short, had a thin frame and had bright blue hair. If that didn't stand out enough, he also had lifeless eyes and ghastly white skin, which gave Kagami the shivers. The boys dark blue blazer stood out like a whale on the shore against the pristine white shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders and the boy's blue and gray plaid pants seemed all too large for him. The uniform just didn't seem to fit right on him. Maybe his mother ordered the wrong size? Maybe he should've worn a girls- Kagami stopped his train of thought right there. He was going into no man's land. He silently hit his cheeks a couple of times and glanced back up at their homeroom teacher. He was a well built man with sharp cheek bones and a glare that could kill, but, today, he didn't seem to be so harsh. Maybe he got a girlfriend, Kagami concluded.

"This is Kuroko Tatsuya, please treat him with care. He'll be part of class 2-C from now on." His glance shifted over to the bluenette, and he nodded encouragingly. "Would you care to introduce yourself and give us a bit of an idea about who you are?" He asked in a feather soft voice, at which point everybody in the classroom had stopped breathing. What was up with their teacher today? Kagami looked at the boy, curiosity piqued.

"Hello everyone," Nobody was surprised at the bow the boy gave, it seemed so fitting for his character, "I'm Kuroko Tatsuya. I'm fourteen years old and-" Several rapid whispers flew through the classroom. A fourteen year old in his second year of high school? Was he super smart? "Please try to avoid any unnecessary social contact with me, because it makes me quite uncomfortable. Thank you." It was only then he raised his head to the shellshocked class and took his seat in the furthest corner of the room. The teacher looked very sad, almost every student looked pained, confused or both and to Kagami's utter dismay, Kise Ryouta looked absolutely and frighteningly evil.

* * *

Sooner than Kagami had been prepared for, lunch time rolled around the corner, his mind washed completely of the lesson and still pinpointed on his strange new classmate. Many thoughts had raced through his mind, some less innocent than others, but he had come to the general conclusion to avoid the younger boy. He leaned over and unhinged his bag from the side of his desk, unzipping it and quickly pulling a bento-box wrapped in dark maroon silk. He hooked his bag back on the side of his desk and stood up with the box in hand. Where would he eat lunch today? He looked curiously around the classroom… Something was off again. Where was the new kid? He was jolted out of his thoughts however as a hand wrapped itself tightly around his wrist. He whipped around. "Kagamicchi~!" The blonde all but sang. He shivered. Kise had a plan that all but spelled out mischief and Kagami wasn't excited for it in the slightest.

He was dragged down the hallways by Kise who dragged not only him but a reluctant Aomine in his wake as well. He just barely held onto his bento given the fast pace they were moving at. What would the teachers say if they saw them running that fast? Aomine somehow seemed to have read his mind, because he gave a grunt and firmly planted his heels on the ground. "Listen, Kise, I'm not going along with this crazy plan unless you tell us where the hell we're going." Kise frowned and sniffed at Aomine.

"Do you really need to ask that, Aominecchi~?" He adopted that crazy smile again, "We're going to make a new friend of course~!" And with that he took off again, but at a much slower pace. Kagami twitched as the blonde started to chatter about their 'new friend' and how this was all 'going to be so exciting'. Kagami could think of a few words to describe their situation, but exciting was not one of them. As Kise rambled on, Kagami was not surprised to find out he was, indeed talking about the transfer student, as he'd originally thought. No, what he was surprised about was Kise's odd knowledge of the boy, bordering on a stalkers obsession.

"Kurokocchi is sooo cute though, ne~? Did you know he's an aquarius? Aquarius and Gemni are supposed to be compatible, isn't that amazing? I'm a Gemni! A Gemni~! I can't believe I'll get to talk to him in person though! Oh my goodness, I'm so excited!" Was Aomine as freaked out as he was? Kagami wondered. He snuck a glance at the other tall boy beside him. He looked bored, like he heard this sort of thing every day.

"Ah, Kise…" Kagami began tentatively. The blonde stopped mid-rant, looking a bit disappointed to stop talking about someone he apparently idolized.

"Yes~?"

"Do you know Kuroko-san from somewhere?" Kagami hadn't expected Kise to have any sort of big reaction. Maybe they were childhood friends, or maybe they had somehow met in the past. Really, anything was possible. He definitely hadn't expected what Kise had done though. The blonde had stopped walking and turned to face Kagami, a look plastered on his face the all but screamed mass homocide.

"You've never heard of Kurokocchi…?" He whispered in a voice that made Kagami take a step back. He looked at Aomine for help, but the boy was cleaning out his ears disinterested. Was he supposed to know who this mysterious boy was? Kise grabbed his shoulders painfully tight and he let out a yelp of surprise. "Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi is literally an internet idol! Thousands of people know about him~! He is one of the most famed bloggers of our time!" Kagami frowned. He didn't go on the internet very often, so it figured he wouldn't know much about this proclaimed 'idol'. Kise continued his rant, slipping in dreamy sighs here and there. Kagami didn't understand how it was possible to admire a living being that much, but, then again, he wasn't really one to question things.

* * *

Kise had dragged them up to the roof, which is where they found Kuroko. By chance or not, Kagami was still unsure. The bluenette seemed unaware of them and had his face hidden behind a copy of… Kagami all but stopped walking. _The Man._ Kuroko-san, the previously announced internet star was reading his favorite manga. The redhead picked his jaw off of the ground and looked intensely at the bored expression masking the boy's face. Kagami would've stared in newfound respect all day too, that was, if Kise hadn't jumped the gun and pounced on the smaller boy, shocking him into a near paralysis state. Kagami wasn't sure if it was the cuddling from a stranger or the noises and purrs of admiration, but something Kise was doing scared the shit out of Kuroko apparently, because the boy's once lifeless eyes seemed to widen spectacularly and he was tomato red. "Kurokocchi-sama~!" Kise exclaimed, shocking Aomine even with the added suffix, "I'm a huge fan-" That must've hurt. Kise lay flat on his back as the younger boy scrambled to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry." He said with a bow. "Physical and social activities make me very uncomfortable, now if you'll excuse me…" He scurried off of the roof with his bag strapped over his shoulder. Kagami, lunch forgotten, turned his gaze back to Kise, who looked beyond confused at the point, much like a puppy being told off by it's owner. The only thing he really noticed though was not his friend, but the abandoned copy of _The Man_ laying open on the ground. With a smile, he picked it up and examined it. Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want more! If you've read my other story and are all but ready to kill me over it, I'm sorry! I'm rewriting it so it'll be out soon! Sorry!**

**This was un-beta'd by the way so thanks for putting up with it. I need a beta pretty badly :p**


End file.
